The present invention relates to a method to record or reproduce the information by using an information recording medium into or from which the recording and reproducing of the information can be carried out, and to an information recording and reproducing apparatus using the method.
Conventionally, as an information recording and reproducing apparatus by which the recording and reproduction of the information can be carried out, it is well known that the VTR (Video Tape Recorder) spreads to common.
Because the VTR is a medium in which the information is recorded or reproduced to the magnetic tape as the information recording medium, there is a problem that the random access and the interactive editing can not be easily carried out.
For example, when the new information is to be written in the no-recorded area of the remaining portion of the magnetic tape, in a part of which the information is already recorded, because it is necessary to find the trailing edge position of the area, while monitoring, in which the information is already written and the start position of no-recorded area, there is a problem that a time is necessary for the pre-operation before the new information is recorded.
Further, even when the new information is to be written into a plurality of space areas of the magnetic tape in which the plurality of information is recorded at intervals between them, it is not necessarily easy that these space areas are effectively utilized for recording the information.
Recently, as the information recording medium by which such the problems of VTR can be solved, a disk type information recording medium such as a CD (Compact Disc), or DVD (Digital Video Disc or Digital Versatile Disc) is developed.
In these information recording media, a recording area to record the desired data (hereinafter, called data recording area) and a control area to record the recording control data are provided according to predetermined standards.
Further, in the disk type information recording medium, combined with a rapid engineering development, various types are successively developed. For example, in succession to a reproduction only DVD-ROM, a DVD-R by which the additional recording can be conducted, is developed, and further, an RVD-RW by which the recorded content can be re-written, is developed.
Herein, every time when the new kind of information recording medium is developed, when the respectively different independent format is adopted, the information recording medium which is stored from the previous time by the user can not be operated in the same manner as the newly developed information recording medium, which results in that the way to the effective utilization of the information resources is closed. Accordingly, in the control area, even for the different kind of the information recording medium, at the time of the reproduction of the information, the recording control data to enable the common reproduction is recorded.
For example, in the DVD to which the recording and reproducing can be conducted, the control area is compose of an R-Information Area, Lead-in Area, and Border-out/Lead-out Area (hereinafter, called lead-out area), and further, the R-Information Area is structured by a Power Calibration Area, and a Recording Management Area. However, when the content of the lead-in area and the lead-out area is equal to that of the reproduction only DVD-ROM, the compatibility of the reproduction can be secured.
Then, every time when the processing accompanied by the recording is conducted such as the new data is recorded in the data recording area, or the data recorded in the data recording area is edited, by writing again the predetermined recording control data in these control area, the control of the recording status is conducted.
Incidentally, the DVD to which the recording and reproducing can be conducted, described as one conventional example above, is remarked as a next generation information recording medium by which the random access or excellent interactive editing can be conducted, however, problems to be solved are remained yet.
In the VTR described above, because the magnetic tape is used, there is a problem in the operability for the random access or the interactive editing, however, for the user, there is also a phase in which it is simple at one view, but excellent in the basic operability, such that the recording start point and the recording end point for recording the data are intuitively and easily understood.
For example, in the case where the user picture-records the TV broadcasting, when the picture recording start position is previously set, there is an advantage that it can be intuitively understood that, by only pressing the picture recording start button at the desired screen, the picture recording is started from the picture recording start position. Further, there is an advantage that, when the desired screen ends, by only pressing the picture recording stop button, it can be intuitively understood that the picture recording is completed.
In contrast to this, in the DVD on which the recording and reproducing can be conducted, because the data recorded in the data record area is controlled according to the recording control data, for example, at the recording start of no-recorded disk, when the user indicates the picture recording start (recording start) or picture recording end (recording end), the recording control data is re-written (renewed) in all the area in the control area. Further, also for the recorded disk, a part of the led-in area, a part of the RMD, and the lead-out area are re-written (renewed) in a predetermined area.
Accordingly, the delay time for re-writing of the recording control data is generated, and there is a problem that the processing of the actual picture recording start or the actual picture recording end is delayed by a considerable time from the time point indicated by the user.
Incidentally, in the DVD on which the recording and reproducing can be conducted, the considerable delay time is necessary such as in a case in which the delay time from the time point at which the recording start is indicated to the time point at which the actual recording is started, is about 65 sec in the conversion of 1 time speed, and the delay time from the time point at which the recording end is indicated to the time point at which the recording actually ends, is about 60 sec-120 sec in the conversion of 1 time speed.
Accordingly, for the user, the time point at which the recording starts and the recording ends, can not be intuitively understood, therefore, there is sometimes a case in which the result that the operability is not necessarily good as compared to the VTR, is brought.
For example, as typically shown in FIG. 10A, when the user picture records the desired screen while monitoring the television broadcasting, because the actual picture recording is not started, when it is not after the time point tr at which a predetermined delay time (about 65 sec) is passed from the time point ts at which the picture recording start is indicated, there is a problem that the picture recording for the above delay time (about 65 sec) can not be conducted. Further, as shown in FIG. 10B, when the picture recording end is indicated, because the actual picture recording is not completed when it is not after the time point tf at which the predetermined delay time (about 60 sec-120 sec) passes from the time point te of the indication, there is a problem that the case where the operability consequently becomes poor occurs, because, when it is not after the time point tf of the recording completion of the recording control data, the DVD can not be taken from the information recording and reproducing apparatus, and the DVD can not be replaced with the new DVD.